A Visit to Montecito
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: What happens when Hanna visits Caleb's family in Montecito for a late Christmas? Read to find out. Multi-Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

As Hanna Marin stepped off the plane at the Montecito airport the day after Christmas, she couldn't even describe how excited she was. She was about to meet Caleb's family!

Hanna made her way to the baggage claim and found first her large pink zebra print suitcase then the smaller one and finally the matching duffel. She was only going to be in Montecito for a week, but Hanna Marin was known to overpack. And besides, the duffle bag was filled with Caleb's Christmas presents.

Finally, Hanna walked through the airport to the rental car area and got the car she had rented.

And now she was on her way!

LINE BREAK

When Hanna reached the address Caleb had given her, she couldn't help but be in awe of the magnificent house. It was huge!

Hanna turned off the car and nervously began to make her way to the door. When she reached her destination, she rang the doorbell and waited until a little boy opened it and poked his head out.

"Who are you?" he asked her not-so-pleasantly.

"I'm Hanna. And you are...?"

"My mommy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." And he closed the door.

So Hanna once again rang the doorbell. And the little boy answered again.

"Hi again," Hanna said, forcing a smile. "Can I come in?"

"I can't let strangers come in the house," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm here to see Caleb. Can you go get Caleb?"

He closed the door again and she could hear him run away and she assumed he was going to get Caleb. But when he came back and opened the door again, there was a slightly taller, older looking boy standing there.

"It's Caleb's girlfriend, you moron. You can let her in," he said to his younger brother.

"Oh okay come on in then," the younger boy said.

"Oh gee thanks," Hanna said sarcastically as she followed them in.

"Caleb, your girlfriend's here!" the older boy sing-songed up the stairs. "I'm James, by the way," he told Hanna. "And that's Clay, he said, pointing to his younger brother.

"I'll be right there!" Caleb called down, not knowing what his younger brother said, just hearing his name.

Hanna could see Caleb coming down the stairs and a huge smile spread across her face.

Caleb didn't see Hanna until he reached the bottom of the staircase. But when he did, he too began to grin.

When he reached where she was standing, he could see on her face how nervous she was. If you didn't know her well, you wouldn't be able to tell, but he could read her pretty well.

He wrapped his arms around her reassuringly and whispered in her ear,

"They'll love you. And even if they don't, they'll pretend to love you because they know how much I love you."

"Are you sure?" she whispered back.

"Positive," he replied, pulling back to look in her eyes then kissing the top of her head.

"Mom, come here!" Caleb called to his mother, who was in the kitchen.

A young, pretty woman with dark brown hair, the exact same brown eyes as Caleb, expensive-looking clothes and accessories and a big smile on her face walked out of the kitchen.

"You must be Hanna!" she exclaimed when she got close. "It's so nice to finally meet you! I feel like I already know you; Caleb talks about you all the time!"

Hanna smiled shyly and said, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Dawson."

"Oh please, call me Claudia," she said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Okay," Hanna said, returning the smile.

"George, get in here!" Claudia called to her husband.

Hanna heard a muffled reply and then a man walked into the room. He was tall and handsome with dark features to match his wife's.

"George, this is Hanna," Claudia introduced her son's girlfriend. "Caleb's girlfriend," she said excitedly.

Caleb laughed but Hanna turned dark red. Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's fine, Han. Chill," he breathed into her ear.

"Yes, dear, I know who Hanna is, I hear Caleb talking about her all the time," George replied, winking at Caleb and Hanna.

"Let me show you your room, Hanna," Claudia said kindly.

Hanna followed her through the huge house until they stopped in front of a white door.

"That's my room right there," Caleb whispered in her ear, pointing to the door across the hall and smirking.

Then Claudia opened the door to reveal a room even bigger than her bedroom at home with a king size bed, a large dresser, a nightstand on each side of the bed, bookshelves, a recliner and an ottoman in the corner and a huge closet.

"I hope you like it," Claudia said.

"It's great," Hanna replied, smiling.

"Well now that Hanna's met everybody..." Caleb trailed off.

"Oh yes. I'll give you guys some time alone," Claudia said, getting Caleb's hint.

Caleb smiled as his mother walked away. As soon as she walked away, Caleb pulled her into his room and pulled her close. He leaned forward and his lips met hers. As soon as their lips collided, Hanna's mouth opened slightly, granting Caleb's tongue access into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance until they fell into an easy rhythm.

"I...missed...you...so...much," Caleb told her in between kisses.

He ripped off her jacket and ran his hands up and down her bare arms.

But before they could go any further, there was a knock on Caleb's door. Hanna pulled away quickly and was wiping off her lips when George walked into the room.

He looked at Hanna's jacket on the floor and the way that she was wiping off her lips, then gave Caleb a knowing smirk and both Hanna and Caleb realized that he knew what he had just interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, winking, "But I have Hanna's luggage. Should I just bring it to your room, Hanna?"

"Yeah, that's fine, thank you," she said, smiling, hoping she wasn't blushing furiously."

He closed the door and walked away, leaving Caleb and Hanna standing there awkwardly.

"Can I give you your presents now?" Caleb asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes!" Hanna answered excitedly. "Let me go get yours."

LINE BREAK

So I know I said I was going to make this a oneshot but I just have so much I want to write so I'm going to make multiple chapters. Hope that's okay with you.

Let me know what you think in the reviews.

Review, follow, favorite! (Please!)

And I know it took forever but I've just been super busy lately. So sorry :)

Once again, Merry Christmas/Happy Holiday

I hope your holidays are all great :)

Love, Meghan XOXO

Hope you enjoyed it.

PS Fo check out my other stories if you haven't already.

To Tell Or Not to Tell

The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

The Surprise Party

The Kiss That Changed Everything...Or Nothing at All

The Phone Call

I love you all and thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

Warning: This chapter's really fluffy but I think you'll like it ;)

Hanna returned to Caleb's bedroom with the duffle bag filled with presents, and sat down on his bed across from him.

"Me first," Hanna said excitedly, giving Caleb the first wrapped box.

Caleb opened it to find a picture frame with two pictures, one of them taken a few weeks back, Thanksgiving weekend. They were in Philly, shopping, (well Hanna was shopping and Caleb was carrying her many bags). In the picture, Caleb was standing behind Hanna, his arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder. They were both laughing and they looked as though they didn't have a care in the world. The other was taken over the summer. They were at Spencer's pool party. Hanna was wearing a tiny, pink, frilly bikini, her long blonde hair loosely curled, and Caleb was wearing a blue bathing suit that Hanna had picked out for him. Caleb was standing next to Hanna, one arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

Caleb smiled looking at the pictures.

"It's so you won't forget what I look like when you're here and I'm in Rosewood," Hanna said, winking at her boyfriend.

"Oh, like I could forget what you look like, Han," he said sarcastically, laughing.

She stood up, took the picture frame out of Caleb's hands, and put it on display front and center of his dresser.

Then she sat back down on the bed, and handed him another box.

He opened it and inside was a gray beanie hat identical to the one he'd worn constantly when they first started dating.

"I figured you'll need a new one eventually," she explained. "And besides, you haven't worn it in a while, so I figured maybe now you will."

So he put the hat on just to make her happy.

"You look so sexy in that hat," she whispered in his ear seductively. Then she pulled it down over his eyes.

"Hey!" he cried as he took the hat off. He reached out to grab her but she moved farther away, out of his reach.

He leaned over and was able to grab her waist and sit her in front of him. Then he began to tickle her.

The more she squirmed, the more he tickled her.

"Caleb!" she screamed, barely able to breathe she was laughing so hard. "Stop it!"

He stopped for a minute to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe this'll teach you not to mess with my hat."

"Yes. It will," she managed, completely out of breath.

And he put the hat back on his head.

She freed herself from his strong grasp to retrieve her third present for him.

When he opened it and saw that it was two tickets for the Taylor Swift Red Concert, he didn't know what to say.

"Gee, thanks, Han. How did you know this is just what I wanted," he asked sarcastically.

"I know you don't want to go but you'll go for me, right? I knew if I just asked you to go, you'd say no, so I gave it to you in present form, so now you kinda have to go," she told him.

"Han, I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm going to that thing. Get one of your friends to go with you."

"Please?" she murmured, her lips suddenly very close to him, her hot breath on his neck, her hands resting at the top of his thighs.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go," he said, giving in to her like he always did. She just had that power over him, unfortunately.

She pulled away and laughed. She had known it would work, just like it always did. She had him wrapped around her finger.

The next present Hanna knew would be Caleb's favorite.

"I think you'll like this one," she said, handing the big box to him.

Inside were three small slips of paper. They all read:

GOOD FOR ONE NIGHT WITH HANNA

"Now, can this be any Hanna or does it have to be you?" he asked her, obviously joking.

"Well I guess it could be any Hanna but then you might just find me never talking to you or seeing you again."

He laughed.

"I guess I'll just stick with you then."

"I think that's a good idea," she replied.

"You know, I think I'll be using these pretty soon," he said, putting them in his pocket.

The last present was Hanna's favorite. She loved picking out cologne for her boyfriend.

Caleb tore off the wrapping paper to find a bottle of Giorgio Armani cologne.

"I hear it makes a man irresistible," she whispered in his ear.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" she said, pulling away.

"Alright, my turn now," Caleb said, when he was done receiving his gifts.

He handed Hanna the first box.

"I didn't know you could wrap presents," she said, surprised at how well the gift was wrapped.

"My mom," he said in explanation.

"Of course. I should have known," she laughed as she began to open it.

Inside was a Steve Madden shoe box.

She opened it excitedly to find the riding boots she'd wanted for weeks.

"Ooh, Caleb how did you know?" Hanna questioned.

"Oh, well, I just know you so well, Han," he smirked.

"Aria?"

"Yeah," he gave in, sighing.

"Well thank you, I love them," Hanna smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

He gave her the next present.

Once she opened it, she found a blue Tiffany's box. Inside was a charm bracelet.

He explained all of the charms to her.

"The "C" charm is obviously for your wonderful and amazing boyfriend, Caleb.

"The "H" is for the even more wonderful and amazing Hanna.

"The heart charm is to show you how much I love you. And it's pink, you're favorite color.

"The cell phone charm represents how we met because of Emily's phone.

"This one's a donkey for that time at the Dance-A-Thon when you called me an ass."

This made Hanna laugh and grab his hand.

"A shoe because you love shoes and because I always make fun of you and your shoe collection.

"A car for when I made sure Mrs. Montgomery didn't get to the art museum.

"Another heart because I really love you, more than anything else.

"And finally, the hairspray, because of that time you sprayed me in the eye with hairspray."

"Hey, that was not my fault!" Hanna cried.

"So what, the hairspray can just sprayed me all by itself? I don't think so, Princess," he said, winking.

"Well if you hadn't been chasing me through the school with your hood up, I wouldn't have sprayed you!"

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much, Han."

"I love you too," she replied, smiling sincerely. "And this is the sweetest present ever, Caleb, I love it so much." And with that, she took his hand and placed it on her heart. "I'll wear it every day," she told him, squeezing his hand.

"This next one's my favorite," he told her, handing her a relatively big box.

She tore off the paper to find the classic pink striped Victoria's Secret box.

"Oh God, I'm scared," she said, opening the box.

Inside was a collection of lace thongs in every color.

There were also a few matching bras and a bunch of slips that she knew would show more than a little bit of cleavage.

"Caleb!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm gently. "I can't believe you!"

"Now you just have to model them for me," he breathed in her ear.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't count on it," she told him.

"Come on. Please?" he asked her quietly.

"Let's drop the subject for now," Hanna said, hoping he would listen.

"Fine," he sighed. "You know, I do have one more present for you, I think it'll be your favorite, but I'm not gonna give it to you till later," he decided, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"That's fine. I don't really care," she told him, trying and failing to sound indifferent.

Then she pulled his hat over his eyes again.

"Hanna!" Caleb yelled, pretending to be angry.

"Yes?" Hanna replied, giggling.

LINE BREAK

5 Reviews for my first chapter? That's not too bad. Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Let me know what you think this next present will be in the reviews :)

It's relatively long. You guys usually want me to make my chapters longer so I hope you like this.

Also, Caleb's family will be in the next chapter. Sorry if you were hoping they'd be in this chapter.

And I just found out that Mr. Dawson's name is William so in the next chapter, should I keep his name as George or should I start calling him William? Let me know :)

Okay, you guys. There are not nearly enough Haleb stories out there. If you have any idea for a story, just write it! It doesn't matter how bad you think it is, write it anyway! We need more Haleb stories! I promise I will definitely read it and I'll try to review too :)

Thanks for reading.

Meghan

XOXO :)

PS- 12 days until Pretty Little Liars returns. Are you guys as excited as me?

I've been rewatching all the episodes. Let me know if you have, are or are planning to. I want to know I'm not the only obsessed one!

And I know in all of my stories, I have Hanna and Caleb say I love you so much. I just love when they exchange I Love You's. Hope it doesn't bother you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

Hanna and Caleb were laying on his bed, Caleb's arm around Hanna's shoulders, her head resting on his chest. They were watching The Big Bang Theory; for once Hanna had actually given Caleb a say in what they watched.

Then there was a knock on the door, and William poked his head in.

"Dinner's ready," he told them.

"Alright," Caleb said, but didn't move at all.

He walked out and closed the door.

Hanna made a move to get up and Caleb groaned.

"Do we have to eat?" he asked unhappily.

"Yes. Your family's expecting us. Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off the bed.

"Hanna," he groaned.

"Come on," she replied.

He sighed but followed her out of the room and downstairs to the dining room anyways.

"Caleb, why are you wearing that? You know I hate that hat!" Claudia said as soon as she saw her oldest son.

Hanna looked at Caleb and burst out laughing, as did Caleb.

Claudia looked between the two, trying to figure out their inside joke, but eventually gave up when she realized they weren't going to tell her.

"Hanna, I hope you like steak," Claudia said.

"Yeah, steak's fine, thank you," she replied, being as polite as possible.

"Alright, great. And you can sit there," she said, pointing to a seat to the right of Caleb. On the corner was Clay, across from Hanna was James, across from Caleb was Claudia, and William was at the head of the table.

Clay and James both reached for the steak platter at the same time. When Claudia saw this, she said,

"Clay! James! Be polite! Give it to Hanna first! She's the guest."

"Oh, no, it's fine. Really," Hanna said, embarrassed, blushing deep red.

Caleb noticed how embarrassed his girlfriend was and laughed at her.

"Yeah, Han, take your food," Caleb said pointedly, shoving the steak platter in her direction.

Hanna glared at him, and he tried to hide his smirk.

So Hanna stabbed the steak (hard) with the fork and put a small piece on her plate.

"Han, is that all you're gonna take?" Caleb asked her, pretending to be genuinely curious.

"Yes," she answered harshly, shooting daggers at him.

"Hanna, that won't fill you!" Claudia exclaimed, shocked. "You need some meat on your bones!"

"It's fine," Hanna said quickly. "I'll take more later," she said, smiling at everybody but Caleb.

While everybody else was taking their food, Hanna leaned over and whispered in Caleb's ear,

"I hate you so much right now."

He put his hand on the top of her thigh and rubbed gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back.

"No you're not," she whisper-yelled at him, smacking his hand. He pulled his hand back and shook it, pretending she had actually hurt him.

At the end of dinner, Hanna picked up her plate and started toward the kitchen when Claudia took the plate out of her hands.

"You don't have to do anything. I will take care of it."

"No, it's fine. I want to help," Hanna insisted.

"Go have fun. You don't need to help with dishes."

"Okay," Hanna relented, walking back to the table.

Caleb was getting up just as Hanna got back to the table.

He brought his plate to the kitchen then went back to the dining room for Hanna.

He grabbed her hand to bring her back to his room, but she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why would you do that to me?" she asked him angrily.

"Hanna, you do realize they weren't trying to embarrass you?"

"YOU were," she pointed out.

"Okay, maybe I was but my mom was just trying to be polite."

"Yeah, that's why it's not HER I'm mad at."

"You can't stay mad at me for long," he said, kissing her lightly until she pushed him away.

"Maybe I can," she retorted, still annoyed with him.

"Come on Han. What do you wanna do? Wanna watch a movie? I'll even let you pick it."

"I'll make sure to keep Clay and James out of the living room then if you two are gonna watch a movie," Claudia said, interrupting them.

Hanna and Caleb both got the hint that they couldn't be in Caleb's room together.

"Great, thanks, Mom," Caleb said sarcastically.

Claudia smiled at them, pretending she didn't hear his sarcasm.

"Whaddya wanna watch?" Caleb asked once Claudia had walked away.

"Umm, how bout Titanic?" she asked, forgiving him already because she really didn't want to fight.

"Seriously?" he groaned. "Are you sure you don't want to watch Friday the Thirteenth or The Shining? Anything but Titanic?"

"You told me I could pick," she pointed out, smirking.

"Ugh, fine," he sighed, giving up.

"Yay," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'll go get the movie," he told her.

When he returned with the movie, Hanna was sitting on the couch in the living room, talking to his mom.

He put the DVD into the DVD player and walked to the couch.

Claudia got up and said,

"I'll leave you two alone. Caleb, have you told Hanna about...?" she trailed off, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Not yet," he told her.

"Alright, we'll tell her soon," she urged him.

"I will," he assured her.

Hanna smiled at the older woman as she walked away.

"So what's this big surprise?" Hanna asked him.

"Later. I will tell you later, Han."

She sighed.

Caleb pushed play on the remote to start the movie, and laid down on one end of the couch.

So Hanna sat in between his legs, and relaxed into him, resting her head on his chest.

About halfway through the movie, Clay walked into the living room.

"Go away, Clay," Caleb said when he saw his youngest brother.

"Hanna?" Clay asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she asked, thinking about how adorable the little boy was.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"No, Clay, Hanna's busy," Caleb said, wishing he would just go away.

He loved his little brother but he just wanted some time alone with Hanna.

"I would LOVE to read you a bedtime story," Hanna said, starting to get up.

But Caleb kept his arms tightly around her waist, not letting her leave.

"Caleb," she groaned. "Let me up."

"Yeah, Caweb. You let her go!" Clay said. "Or I'll tell Mommy!"

Hanna looked to Caleb and her eyes said,

"Look how freaking adorable that kid is. Let me just read him one bedtime story."

Caleb relented, because he knew he shouldn't be keeping Hanna all to himself.

She got up and squeezed his hand.

"You make me watch this movie, and now you're just abandoning me," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just one story."

And she walked over to where Clay was standing. He grabbed her hand and began to lead Hanna to his bedroom.

About 15 minutes later, Caleb walked to Clay's bedroom and looked inside to see Clay laying on his bed, Hanna sitting on the edge of it, holding a book and reading out loud.

It took Caleb only a minute to realize it was The Seven Silly Eaters, one of Clay's favorite books.

"'Then everybody sniffed some more

And danced around the kitchen floor

They put the cake upon a dish

And lit the candle. "Make a wish,"

The children cried, "before you blow!"

And Mrs. Peters did just so.

And what is more, her wish came true,

As birthday wishes always do.

And from that day to this, 'tis said,

The Peters family all is fed

A single simple meal-just one-

A meal that's good for everyone,

A meal on which they all agree,

Made from their secret recipe.

They all take turns in mixing it.

They all take turns in fixing it.

It's thick to beat and quick to bake-

It's fun to eat and fun to make-

It's Mrs. Peters' birthday cake!'

The end," Hanna announced.

"Thank you," Clay said, sitting up to give Hanna a hug.

And she hugged him back (how could she not, he was just so adorable!).

"G'night, Hanna," Clay said when Hanna stood up.

"Good night," Hanna replied, smiling at the little boy.

As she turned off the light, and shut the door behind her, she almost walked right into Caleb.

"Oh my god, Caleb, you scared me!" she squealed.

"Sorry," he said, smiling at her.

"How long have you been standing here?" She asked him curiously.

"Long enough. You're so good with him, Han," he said, looking at her lovingly. Not only was she beautiful, kind and caring, smart, funny, sweet and so many other amazing qualities, she was great with kids too.

"Thanks," Hanna said, meaning it. She had always been scared of little kids but Clay was just so sweet and adorable, she had to give in to him. And it meant a lot to her that Caleb pointed out that she was at least trying.

"Come on, let's go finish our movie," Hanna said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the living room with her.

Once they were finished the movie, they decided it was time to go to bed.

"Hanna," Caleb stopped her as she was about to walk up the stairs.

Hanna looked at him curiously. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you ready for your last present?" he asked her.

"Ooh, yes!" she squealed excitedly.

"Come here," he said as he brought her into his mother's office.

He opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out an envelope.

He handed it to Hanna and she opened it excitedly to find a few pieces of paper.

"I don't get it," she said slowly, frowning.

"Well my mom decided that the family's going to Paris over April vacation. And she told me I could bring you. I already talked to your mom and she eventually gave in. She said if you want to go, the. It's fine with her. So do you wanna go?" he asked her.

Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Of course I wanna go!" she exclaimed excitedly. "But...how'd you get my mom to agree?" she asked, confused. Letting her daughter go on vacation with her boyfriend didn't sound like the mom she knew.

"Well, I told her what a good opportunity it would be for you to travel to different places," he told her. She eyed him suspiciously. "And when that didn't work, my mom talked to her and assured her that she would keep a close eye on us and that we would definitely not be sleeping together."

"Now that makes a lot more sense," she laughed. "I love you so much," she said, serious again.

"I love you too, Han."

LINE BREAK

"Goodnight, Han," Caleb said to his girlfriend, kissing her outside her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Caleb," she said once they'd separated. Then she entered her room and he his.

LINE BREAK

So I know I took FOREVER to update and I'm sooooo sorry! I've been super busy lately and I haven't had much time to write. I will be updating To Tell or Not to Tell and The Past Comes Back to Haunt You ASAP!

And I found out that Caleb's stepdad's real name is William so I changed it in the story to William :)

And so what'd you guys think of the surprise? Let me know in the reviews.

But until then, I have a Haleb oneshot called Five Inch Heels and Nothing Else (If you saw 3.16, you'll get it) that you should really go check out.

I also have a Spoby oneshot (A Day in the Life of the Cavanaughs) that you should also check out. And yes, there is a tiny bit of Haleb in there of course ;)

Plus, in that story, Toby was never A. :)

So review letting me know if this was worth the wait!

Review, follow, favorite.

Please PM me if you want to talk Pretty Little Liars :)

Thanks for reading :)

-Meghan XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

Hanna had been asleep for a few hours when she was woken by a loud noise.

She sat up quickly in the bed and looked around, panicking.

When she heard the noise again, she realized it had come from outside.

She got out of bed and ran over to the window. She opened the curtain and looked down at the ground. She swore she saw a person down there.

She let go of the curtain like it was on fire and she could barely breathe.

She didn't know what to do. So she ran into Caleb's room, right to his bed.

She stood there, in tiny shorts that didn't even cover her butt and one of his tee shirts, shaking his shoulder.

"Caleb, Caleb, wake up! Caleb, Caleb, Caleb!"

Finally, he rolled over and opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked sleepily. "What is it, Hanna?"

"Caleb...there's...there's somebody...outside!" she exclaimed tearfully.

"What are you talking about, Han?" he asked her, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"There's somebody outside!" she repeated.

"What? No there isn't, Hanna."

"Yes! There's someone out there," she insisted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm scared!"

"Hanna..." he trailed off.

"Will you...will you go see who's out there?" she hiccuped.

"Hanna, there is no one out there," he repeated.

"Well then, will you go out just to make sure?" she begged.

"Hanna...it's dark out there. And I'm trying to sleep," he complained.

"You said you'd do anything for me!" she pointed out.

Crap, he thought. She was right.

"Fine," he sighed, giving in, of course.

He stood up and, since he was wearing only boxers, put on a tee shirt.

Hanna grabbed his hand and held on tight.

He led her out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door.

Caleb stepped forward, and a gust of wind blew a branch on one of the trees.

"What was that?!" Hanna asked, grabbing his arm and not letting him go any further.

"It was the wind, Hanna," he sighed.

He stepped forward and a stick cracked under his foot.

"What was that?" she asked, again stopping him from going any further.

"It was a stick, Hanna," he said, exasperated.

They stepped forward again and Hanna swore she saw something move in the bushes.

"Did you see that?" she exclaimed, terrified.

"No, Hanna, I didn't! God, would you please stop being so paranoid? You're driving me insane!" he shouted. Obviously, he loved her to _death_, but he was having a hard time remembering that while they were walking around in the middle of the night in the dark, searching for a person that wasn't even there.

"Well I'm sorry I'm so paranoid! I'm sorry being stalked has made me more cautious! I'm sorry I drive you insane! Why don't I just go home if I'm such a bother?" Hanna shouted as she turned around to walk back to the house. But Caleb grabbed her arm, not to hurt her, just to stop her from leaving.

"Han... I'm sorry," he said, trying to make eye contact with her, but she refused to look at him. "Look at me, Hanna."

"No," she said firmly, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Han, I didn't mean it. I'm tired and I didn't think about what I said, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'd rather not spend the rest of the trip having you ignore me."

"No," she repeated.

He suddenly took a big step forward and shouted loudly.

"Whoever you are, you better leave Hanna alone, you hear me? Go away and stay away, got it? Leave, you big jerk! You scared my girlfriend! You better not do that again!" Then he turned to Hanna. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes. I am," she said, giggling and walking over to where he was standing, giving him a hug.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go inside. I bet you scared him away."

They went back inside and Caleb made sure to lock the door behind them.

They walked up the stairs and Caleb walked into Hanna's room with her. She laid down on the bed and he pulled the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hanna. I love you," he said walking away.

"Caleb?" she said quietly when he was almost at the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around again.

"Will you stay with me? Please?" she asked him.

He thought about it. The logical part of his brain said no; he knew he shouldn't, they could both end up getting in trouble. But the not-so-logical part said yes; he loved the feeling of having her in his arms.

The not-so-logical part won.

"Yeah," he said, smiling and walking back over to the bed.

He took the tee shirt off and threw it on the floor next to the bed.

He climbed in next to her and she rolled over and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his bare chest.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too, Han. Now get some sleep," he said, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

LINE BREAK

CLAUDIA

Claudia was doing laundry the next morning when she found a phone which she assumed was Hanna's.

So she brought it upstairs to Hanna's room, opened the door quietly, and was about to place it on the dresser when she noticed that Caleb and Hanna were both asleep in the bed, Hanna curled up in a ball next to him, his arm draped carelessly around her body.

She appreciated the sweetness of the sight for only a few seconds until she realized that they had broken the rules by sleeping together. She thought about what she should do. She could wake them up and yell at them, or she could wait until they got up and see if they said anything about it. She ended up choosing the latter.

LINE BREAK

Caleb woke up first and laid in bed for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of having Hanna in his arms.

Eventually, though, Caleb got bored just laying there and decided to wake Hanna up.

He shook her shoulder gently. "Han," he said quietly, and shook her shoulder again.

She rolled over and opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room.

"Morning," Caleb said once he noticed she was awake.

"Hi," she replied, turning to face him.

He looked from her messy hair to her sleepy eyes to her makeup-free face to her pink lips and he couldn't stop himself: he just had to kiss her.

He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, gently at first; then it became deeper and more passionate. Her lips parted slightly, granting his tongue access. He rolled them over so he was on top, in control. She ran her hands over his bare back, while he ran his hands up and down her bare thighs, teasing her.

He pulled his lips away from hers and when she groaned, he began to place soft kisses on her neck, which led to him sucking on her pulse point.

"Caleb," she moaned. "You're gonna leave a mark."

"Who cares?" he murmured against her neck, then picking up right where he left off, sucking on her pulse point once again.

But Hanna interrupted their heated make out session.

"Caleb...we have to stop. Your little brothers are down the hall. We might get caught," she groaned.

"I don't care. Let me kiss you again," he moaned.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then pushed him away.

"You would care if we got caught. We have to stop." She got up from under him and hopped off the bed. "Come on."

He just looked at her, her long, thin, tan legs, her tiny waist, and then he just thought about how beautiful she was even without makeup and he needed to be close to her again. So he got off the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Han," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied, looking into those big brown eyes she'd come to know so well. "But I'm starving, so let's go eat!" she finished, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

Caleb laughed.

"Okay," he sighed. "But promise me, if we have a chance, we'll do it. I need this, Han," he groaned.

"I promise," she whispered in his ear. "But come _on_, I'm hungry!"

"Okay, alright," he laughed.

"I have to say, my mom would have a much easier job of waking me up in the morning if you were there," she said, winking, thinking about that amazing kiss that had started her day. She opened the door and they walked outside, both laughing.

But they stopped short when they saw William, who also stopped walking and just raised his eyebrows at the couple.

"Please don't tell my mom," Caleb begged.

"I won't. But you know your mom. She can figure these things out. You better hope she doesn't find out," he said, patting Caleb on the shoulder.

Caleb smiled at his stepfather as a thank you, and they continued to make their way to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, they were greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs, and pancakes and cinnamon rolls.

They saw Claudia standing at the stove, frying bacon.

"Oh, it smells so good, I'm _starving_," Hanna said as they sat down at the table.

She looked up and saw them, and placed a plate filled with steaming food in front of each of them.

"Thank you so much," Hanna said to Claudia, picking up a piece of bacon.

"I am going to be sooo bloated," Hanna complained to Caleb.

"Oh, Hanna," Caleb sighed, kissing the top of her head. "You're lucky I love you."

"I am," she agreed, touching his arm gently and looking at him tenderly.

"So how'd you guys sleep?" Claudia asked pointedly.

"I slept great," Hanna told her, smiling.

"Me too," Caleb agreed.

"I hope you're not still mad about me making you sleep in separate rooms," she said sympathetically.

"No. I understand you're just trying to be a responsible parent," Caleb sighed, trying to sound convincing.

"So you guys weren't too lonely?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I _was_ but I dealt with it because you said we had to," Caleb said simply.

"So...when I brought Hanna's phone to her room this morning, I hallucinated you being in there with her, right, Caleb?" she asked him curiously.

"Yup," he said confidently.

"Caleb? Don't lie to me," Claudia said, very annoyed now.

"Mom...I can explain," Caleb began.

"Really?" she asked.

"You see..." Caleb started.

"I _trusted_ you guys! You broke the rules. I cannot have my eighteen-year old son sleeping with his girlfriend. I don't know what happens when you two are alone, and I don't want to know, but I will not accept that while you are under my roof, got it?" she asked.

"Yeah," they both said, guilty expressions on their faces.

As soon as Claudia left the room, Hanna began to cry.

Caleb rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's wrong, Han?" he asked her.

"I wanted so badly for your mom to like me...and now...and now, she hates me!" she cried.

"Hanna," he laughed. "She doesn't hate you."

"Yes, she does!" Hanna cried again.

"How many times have we gotten caught at your house?" he asked, smirking. "Doesn't mean your mom hates me."

"But my mom _knows_ you. This is my first time meeting your mom, and now she hates me!"

"Hanna, I _promise_ she doesn't. I'll talk to her. You'll see she doesn't hate you," he said, rubbing her back again.

"Alright," she agreed, sighing.

LINE BREAK

So what'd you think? I think this chapter's pretty good, if I do say so myself :)

And I know the first half of this is similar to what happened in Caleb in 3X10, but I've had this idea for AGES, I swear I wasn't trying to copy AT ALL :)

Do you think they'll have another chance? You'll have to wait to find out!

And I am so annoyed right now! My superintendent called a two hour delay last night and I was like, well that's good, now I get to sleep in. So I'm waiting for the bus this morning, and I find out from one of my friends there's no school. Then my mom finds out from one of her friends there's no school. Then my little brother comes out saying the animated call just came saying there's no school. Aaarghhhh! 4 day weekend now!

So review, follow, favorite, of course.

I'm going to try what Lone Gypsy does for her story, NYLON. If I get ten reviews, I'll update again today :)

And get excited for the next chapter. Some of Caleb's extended family is coming to visit, so Hanna will get to meet more of Caleb's family!

Thanks for reading :)

-Meghan XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

"Hanna, Caleb, will you play with us?" James asked excitedly as he saw them walk into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"We're building a tower with my bwocks!" Clay said excitedly.

Caleb looked at Hanna for an answer and she just nodded.

"Sure. But I have to go do something quickly. I'll be right back," Caleb said, as Hanna sat down on the floor with the two boys.

Caleb found his mom working in her office.

He walked in and stood in the doorway.

"Mom?" he asked.

She looked up from whatever it was she was doing, and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she asked.

Caleb rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe she'd just called him, "Sweetie."

"Will you talk to Hanna? She's convinced you hate her."

Claudia frowned.

"Why would she think that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because of this morning," he explained.

"Oh," she sighed. "I don't hate her, I just wanted you guys to know that what you did was wrong. I didn't mean to scare her."

"I know that, but Hanna's truly convinced you hate her. Will you just talk to her?"

"Of course. I'll be right there. Just give me a few minutes to finish this up."

"Thanks," he said, walking back to the living room.

When he got there, he saw Hanna sitting in front of the newly built tower, with Clay in her lap, who was rolling a matchbox car back and forth in front of himself.

James was sitting right next to them, building a bridge with blocks for James' cars.

Caleb walked in the room, and squatted next to Hanna.

"I think they're trying to steal you away from me," he whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm. Maybe I'll take em up on the offer," Hanna teased.

Caleb mock-glared at her.

"Traitor," he said.

She shrugged.

"If you were that cute, we wouldn't have this problem," she said, grinning at him.

"Ouch. That one hurt," he said, putting his hand over his heart. "That was cruel, Han."

"I'm sorry," she said, shrugging, and leaning back to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hanna? Can I talk to you?" Claudia asked, walking into the room, interrupting them.

"Uh...yeah, sure," Hanna said, lifting Clay off of her lap.

"No," Clay whined. "Don't go, Hanna."

"She'll be right back, Clay," Claudia told her youngest son.

Hanna stood up and walked over to Claudia. She turned toward Caleb, who just smiled and gave her an encouraging nod.

Claudia led Hanna to the kitchen.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable this morning. I want you to feel welcome here. I assure you I do not hate you. I know how much Caleb loves you and even just because of that, I couldn't hate you. I'm so sorry if I made you feel that way. Honestly, I was more yelling at Caleb than I was you, anyway," she added in a whisper, making Hanna laugh.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate this. I just...I know I'm probably being really paranoid, I just really want you to like me!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Oh believe me, I understand. When I met William's parents, I literally almost had a nervous breakdown. I was so worried they wouldn't like me, and they'd tell him we couldn't be together. I know exactly how you feel," she smiled.

Hanna laughed. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Of course. I'm guessing you're wanting to get back to your fan club now," she said, winking.

Hanna laughed.

"No, seriously, all three of those boys _adore_ you."

Hanna smiled gratefully.

"They're pretty great," Hanna said, thinking mainly about Caleb. "Sweet and kind and caring and loving and-"

She stopped when she saw Claudia smiling knowingly: she knew exactly what, or, rather, who, Hanna was thinking about.

"I'll let you get back to the boys now," Claudia said.

"Alright," Hanna said, walking back toward the living room.

She walked into the living room to see Caleb sitting with Clay and James, who were back to playing with their toys. When they heard Hanna, they all looked up.

"Hanna!" Clay said excitedly. At the same time, James said, "You're more fun than Caleb!"

"Yeah!" Clay agreed enthusiastically.

"Gee, thanks, guys, I'll remember this next time when it's just me here, and Hanna's back in Pennsylvania," Caleb said, putting on a really sad face.

"Caweb, we're sorry! We didn't mean it! You're bof fun!" Clay said quickly when he saw how sad his oldest brother looked. Then he got up and wrapped his little arms around Caleb in a big hug, and he kissed his cheek.

Hanna's heart _melted_ when she saw this.

"Thanks, Clay," Caleb said, looking happy again. "Now Hanna and I have to go get dressed."

He stood up and grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her upstairs with him.

They walked into her bedroom and Caleb shut the door behind them.

He sat down on the bed and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked him, confused.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" he asked her.

"Not if _you're_ in here," she laughed.

"What?" he asked incredulously. It's not like I haven't seen you without clothes before."

"I'm not changing while you're in here," she said, picking up her phone. She typed something into it and put it back down again.

Caleb's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see he had a new message from Hanna.

GET OUT!

-H

XOXO

"Han-na," he groaned.

"The sooner you get out, the sooner I get dressed, the sooner you get to see me again," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but you'll have clothes on, then!" he complained.

"Yes. I will. Now _get out_!"

"Fine," he sighed, leaving the room.

LINE BREAK

Once Hanna finished getting dressed and doing her hair and makeup, she went downstairs to find Caleb watching Cheaper by the Dozen in the living room with Clay and James. She sat down in between Caleb and James and kissed Caleb quickly.

"I'm ready, are you happy now?" she asked him.

"Very," he said, putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Then Claudia walked in and saw them watching the movie.

"Why don't you guys go outside? Get some fresh air," she suggested.

"I don't want to go outside," Clay whined.

"Me either," James said.

"Well I'm going outside," Hanna said, getting up.

"I'll come with you," Caleb said, hoping to get some time alone with Hanna.

"I'm going outside! I'm going outside!" Clay and James said, getting up quickly to stand next to Hanna.

Caleb sighed. He hated having to share Hanna.

"Make sure you boys don't get too dirty! Aunt Tess and Uncle Dave are gonna be here soon!" Claudia told them.

Dave is Claudia's brother and Tess is his wife. They were bringing their twelve-year-old Ethan, their eight-year-old, Madison, their four-year-old, Connor and their two-month-old, Ava.

It was going to be a tiring day.

Clay and James ran out the front door and into the yard.

"When are we gonna get time alone?" Caleb groaned as they followed the two boys outside.

"Soon," she promised him.

"What do you wanna do?" James asked Caleb.

"I don't care. You pick," Caleb said.

"Let's pway tag!" Clay said excitedly.

"I am not playing tag," Caleb said.

"Come on, I'm playing," Hanna said, trying to convince him.

"I'm not eight, Han," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Please?" she begged, poking his stomach.

"Fine," he agreed.

"I wanna be 'it,'" James said excitedly. "1, 2, 3, go!"

They all ran off in different directions.

James tagged Clay.

"You're it!" he told his brother.

He ran around chasing everybody for a few minutes, but not tagging anyone.

"I'm too slow!" Clay complained, out of breath, but still running.

Caleb slowed down, letting Clay tag him.

"Caweb's it!" Clay said, running away.

Caleb ran around the yard. He could have gotten Clay or James multiple times but he wanted to tag Hanna.

He ran around, searching for Hanna. He saw her run into the back yard and sped up.

Hanna heard him behind her and started running faster.

She was running as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough; Caleb caught up to her.

He grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

He kissed her neck gently.

"You're it," he whispered in her ear seductively.

And with that, he let go of Hanna and ran away.

They four played tag for a while longer.

"I'm gonna take a break!" Caleb called out, exhausted.

He ran into the house and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then came back outside.

He leaned against the porch where Claudia was standing, and he took a sip of water.

He looked out into the yard and saw James chasing Hanna, Clay hiding behind a tree.

"She's a keeper," Claudia said from behind him.

He turned around to face her.

"I know," he said simply.

He saw Hanna walking over to him, and he heard her call out," I'm taking a break too!"

Once she reached him, he could see she was panting.

"They are _exhausting_! How do you do it?" she asked Claudia.

"I drink lots of coffee," she said, making Hanna laugh.

Just then, a black SUV pulled into the driveway.

"Aunt Tess and Uncle Dave are here!" Claudia called to the boys, who were currently spinning around in circles until they fell down. She stepped off the porch and stood on the grass, telling the boys to stop falling down.

"Can I have that?" Hanna asked Caleb, pointing at his water bottle.

He handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. "See, I knew I was keeping you around for a reason."

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. "I think you've got some other reasons." He winked at her.

"Maybe," she said, kissing him gently.

She turned around to look at the guests and leaned back against Caleb. He pulled her hair back to have better access to her neck, and he kissed it gently. Once. Twice.

Hanna turned around and slapped his arm.

"Stop it!" she laughed. "There are _people_ around."

"Then let's go to my room," he suggested.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Your aunt and uncle are here."

"I don't care. I need you," he groaned.

"You'll get over it," she told him, as Tess and Dave walked over to Claudia, Tess holding Ava.

The other kids had already started playing "Spin Around Until You Fall Over" with Clay and James.

William walked out of the house and off the porch to where Claudia, Tess, Dave and Ava were.

"She is getting cuter by the day!" Claudia exclaimed, taking Ava from Tess.

"Thank you," Tess smiled.

"I always hoped I'd have a girl," Claudia said, looking down at the sleeping infant.

"If it makes you feel any better, my mom says she wishes I was a boy," Hanna chimed in. "Something about mood swings and attitude. She says boys are easier to control." She rolled her eyes.

This made everyone laugh.

"I don't know about the "easier to control" part," Claudia, said, looking at Clay and James, who were _still_ spinning around in circles.

"This is my girlfriend, Hanna," Caleb said to his aunt and uncle, realizing he hadn't introduced her.

"It's so nice to meet you," Tess said, smiling.

"You too," Hanna replied.

"And Caleb, it's so great to see you again!" Tess said, giving him a hug.

"How ya been, Caleb?" Dave asked, shaking his hand.

"I've been great," he replied, looking at Hanna, who smiled and mouthed, "I love you," in return.

"Caleb, come play with us!" Madison yelled.

"I'll only come if Hanna comes," he called back, looking questioningly at Hanna.

She sighed. "I'm still _exhausted_, but I'll come."

He grabbed her hand, and brought her to the middle of the yard where all of the kids were.

"Who are you?" Madison asked Hanna.

"I'm Hanna."

"Hanna, this ia Madison, Ethan and Connor," he said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Are you sure your name's not..._Angel_?" Ethan asked, walking up behind his sister, grinning at Hanna.

Hanna tried to contain her laughter, but couldn't: That was one of the worst pick-up lines she'd ever heard.

She heard Caleb laughing beside her, too.

She turned to face him, then whispered in his ear, "You're lucky you never you used corny pick-up lines on me. We probably wouldn't be where we are now."

"Would we be in bed?" he asked her, causing her to smack his arm again.

"Let's play Duck, Duck, Goose!" James yelled.

"Otay!" Clay agreed. And everyone else said, "Sure," or, "That's fine."

"I wanna be it!" Madison said.

Everyone else sat down in a circle, and Madison started to pay heads, saying, "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck... Goose!" she said when she stopped on Ethan.

Ethan chased Madison and got her.

"You have to go in the pickle jar," he told his sister.

She sighed but sat in the middle of the circle anyway.

Ethan did the same thing as his sister, "goosing" James.

James chased Ethan but didn't get him.

James "goosed" Hanna.

Hanna chased James, getting him and making him take Madison's place in the pickle jar.

On Hanna's turn, she walked around the circle slowly. "Duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck, duck... Goose!" she exclaimed, tapping Caleb's head.

He got up and chased her until he got her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I got you. Now what do I get?"

"I have to go in the pickle jar," she told him, pulling out of his grasp.

They played Duck, Duck, Goose until Claudia told them it was time for lunch.

LINE BREAK

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this took so long! I thought I was gonna have more time this week but I had no time all. I was gonna write yesterday but then I had to pack and do my homework, and I fly to Miami TONIGHT!

Yes, Dave and Tess and family will be in the next chapter. But unfortunately that won't be up until after I get back. Sorry :( That's why I tried to make this chapter longer! :)

Oh and I know Caleb might seem kind of out of character playing Tag and Duck, Duck, Goose, but I just thought it would be cute :)

And I know I said I was going to try to update To Tell or Not To Tell too, but I don't think that's gonna happen now that I'm up at 8 AM when I could be sleeping in just to finish this chapter for you guys. UNLESS you guys tell me in your reviews you really want me to update it. Then MAYBE I can write in the car on the way to the airport and then I can update at the airport since I will have wifi ;) But you also have to tell me what you want to see in that story. It can be almost ANYTHING! (I don't have many ideas) What do you think about Caleb's dad coming over to meet Charlotte? Or Caleb and Hanna going shopping for Charlotte? Or ANY idea you might have! :)

So of course, review, follow, favorite :D

Thanks for reading :)

-Meghan XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

This chapter is dedicated to bladgleyluvr09. Thank you for always reviewing and being such a great fan of this story.

LINE BREAK

"Hanna, hurry up!" Caleb yelled impatiently as he stood outside her bedroom door.

"I'm almost ready!" she called back, annoyed that he was rushing her.

"Hanna, we have to _leave_! We're going to be _late_!"

"I'm almost ready!" she repeated.

"Han-_na_," he groaned.

"Would you be _patient_?" she asked, opening the door.

"I- Woah!" he breathed, staring at her.

"What?" she asked, looking down modestly at her short, low-cut purple dress.

"You look...amazing! I mean, you always do, but...woah," he said again.

"Your mom told me to look nice. So I tried to look nice," she said simply.

"Hanna, you don't just look nice, you look...perfect," he said, looking her up and down, appreciating her amazing body.

He grabbed her hand.

"Come here." And he led her to his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

"Ca-leb," she whined. "I don't like surprises."

"Well you're gonna like this one," he told her. "Now _close your eyes_," he demanded.

"_Fine_," she sighed and closed her eyes. "They're closed."

He walked over to his bureau and opened one of the drawers, and he took out a small jewelry box.

He walked back to where his girlfriend stood and he stood in front of her, and opened the box so she'd be able to see it when she opened her eyes.

"Okay. Open your eyes," he told her.

She opened her eyes and immediately saw the beautiful diamond stud earrings.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "But I thought Paris was gonna be my last present," she said, confused.

"Well I didn't know when I was going to give you these but then when I saw you I just decided I really wanted to give them to you tonight."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the past hour, no." He smirked, and she laughed.

"Well I love you, Caleb Rivers. More than anything."

"I love you too, Hanna," he said, looking into her eyes.

He pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Alright. Let's go now," Hanna said, pulling away.

"Finally," he sighed.

She grinned at him and grabbed his hand.

LINE BREAK

About twenty minutes later, Caleb and Hanna arrived at the fancy restaurant where they were meeting a bunch of members of Caleb's extended family.

They met Claudia, William, Clay and James outside the restaurant.

Clay and James each grabbed one of Hanna's hands, and they all walked inside together, Caleb behind them with his mother and stepfather.

In the corner of the room, there was a huge table already almost-filled.

On one end, the head of the table was open, along with two chairs on one side and three on the other.

The family exchanged greetings with the rest of the table as Hanna stood by uncomfortably.

"And this is Caleb's girlfriend, Hanna!" Claudia said proudly, putting a hand on Hanna's back.

Hanna blushed as everyone's eyes landed on hers.

She smiled shyly.

"Hi," she said nervously.

Everyone smiled back and greeted her.

"Come on, let's sit down," Claudia said, gesturing to the table.

William sat at the head of the table, and Claudia sat down on one side, next to her husband.

Hanna sat down in the middle of two empty chairs, figuring Caleb would sit down next to her. He began to pull out one of the chairs next to her, but Clay sat down in the chair and James rushed to sit on her other side.

"Whatever," Caleb sighed, annoyed that he couldn't even sit next to his girlfriend.

Hanna gave him an apologetic look as Caleb walked to the other side of the table to sit next to him mother.

"James-" Claudia began.

"I really don't care. Let them sit wherever they want," Caleb interrupted grumpily.

"No," she insisted. "James, come sit next to me."

"But Mom-" he began.

"James," she said sternly.

"I wanna sit next to Hanna," he argued.

"James William Dawson, get over here _right_ _now_!" she demanded.

"It's not fair," he whined as he stood up and went to sit next to his mother, leaving his seat available for Caleb to take.

Hanna smiled at him as he sat down.

"Okay, so who are all these people?" she asked him.

He pointed at Tess.

"You know my aunt Tess. And my uncle Dave. And Madison and Ethan and Connor.

"That's my aunt Kayla and my uncle Brad. And their twins, Amy and Sarah. They're about our age.

"And there's my uncle Tim and my aunt Mandy. And Matt's nine, Caden's six, and Ricky's four."

"I am _not_ gonna remember that," Hanna said, making Caleb laugh.

"Oh well, I tried," he said.

Just then, the waiter came over and asked what they wanted to drink.

He started with William, then went to Claudia and James, then Caleb, and he got to Hanna.

"Hi gorgeous, what can I get you?" he asked, smiling at her flirtatiously.

When Caleb heard this he looked up and looked at the guy for the first time.

He was tall and muscular and had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed like he could be Hanna's type, and now this guy was flirting with his girlfriend.

"Could I just get a glass of water?" she asked, looking up and smiling at him.

"Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself."

She laughed and smiled modestly, but Caleb didn't find it as amusing.

The waiter, Liam, went around and got the drink orders from the rest of the table.

He came back a few minutes later, balancing two trays with ten glasses on each one.

He placed one tray on a nearby table and took the other one to their table.

He gave William, Claudia, James and Caleb their drinks.

"Talented, aren't we?" Hanna said sweetly when he handed her her glass. "Two full trays at once."

"What can I say?" he asked rhetorically as his fingers brushed against hers as she accepted the glass.

He handed out the rest of the drinks and came back to take everyone's orders.

He got to Hanna and she ordered a chicken Caesar salad.

"Of course," Liam said as he took her menu from him, his fingers brushing against hers once _again_.

Caleb looked on, furious, then looked around to see if anybody else noticed what was going on but nobody seemed to. How could they not notice this?!

Caleb thought about asking Hanna what that was, but then decided to just wait and see if anything else happened.

LINE BREAK

Once all the food had been eaten, everybody stuck around to catch up.

Hanna was finally becoming more comfortable around Caleb's family; they asked her questions about growing up in Rosewood and how she and Caleb met and school and her friends and her hobbies, and she answered the questions with ease.

While she was talking about her friends' different personalities, Caleb's hand found her thigh under the table and rested there. He slowly worked his way up and, before she knew it, his hand was resting on the very top of her inner thigh.

Then Clay spoke up, interrupting Hanna.

"Caleb, why's your hand on Hanna's leg?" he asked curiously, clearly confused.

Hanna could tell the adults were trying to contain their laughter, with the exception of Claudia, who looked very annoyed. Caleb laughed out loud, but Hanna blushed and pushed his hand away quickly.

Claudia gave Caleb a look and mouthed, "Hands to yourself," and he tried not to smirk.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Caleb told Hanna, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

LINE BREAK

While he was washing his hands, James walked in.

"Mom said you should come back quick," James said.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried.

But James just walked out without answering, expecting Caleb to follow him.

Which he did.

"James? Hello?"

But he got his answer when he reached the table.

Sitting in his recently vacated chair was none other than Liam The Waiter, who was immersed in conversation with Hanna.

The entire table was focused on Liam and Hanna, waiting to see what would happen.

"Uh, excuse me. What do you think you're doing?" Caleb asked him.

He looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this your seat?" he asked, obviously not really sorry.

"Uh, yeah. And that's my girlfriend," he said, looking at Hanna.

"Geez, we were _just_ talking, you don't need to be so possessive," he said, smirking at him, then at Hanna.

"I'm not being _possessive_, I just don't want you _hitting_ _on_ my _girlfriend_," Caleb said angrily.

"I wasn't _hitting_ on her, we were having a conversation."

"Yeah, right," Caleb snorted. "And aren't you supposed to be working? I didn't realize siting down at customers' tables and 'having a conversation' with them was part of the job requirement."

"Whatever," he said, getting up. As he was walking away, he muttered something under his breath that, to Caleb, sounded a lot like, "Crazy."

"What was that?" Caleb asked, reclaiming his seat.

"Yeah, what _was_ that, Caleb? We were just talking, you didn't need to be like that," Hanna said.

"Excuse me? _I_ didn't need to be like that? What about you? He was flirting and you were totally flirting back."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," she said, rolling her eyes.

"_Whatever_. You're _totally_ right, next time I see some guy hitting on you, I'll just walk away."

"Fine," Hanna said.

"Good," Caleb agreed, then walked away.

LINE BREAK

Caleb really didn't have anywhere to go, so he walked down a couple streets until he found an empty bench outside a pizza parlor, and decide to sit down.

He needed some time to think. He _hated_ when they argued. He didn't know how it had gotten like that. What started out as jealousy ended up as him walking out. He knew if he wanted their relationship to last he couldn't do that, but she was just being so unreasonable. Guys like that don't just "talk" to gorgeous girls like Hanna.

LINE BREAK

Hanna remained at the table, trying to brush off the argument, but it was really hard when everybody kept sneaking glances at her.

She waited a few minutes but eventually decided she needed to make this right.

She stood up, and everyone looked at her.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," she told Claudia quietly.

Claudia just nodded and smiled encouragingly.

Hanna exited the restaurant and was met by the warm California air. She didn't see Caleb so she decided to walk down a few side streets looking for him. It took her almost twenty minutes to find him.

She saw him sitting on the bench and walked over to it.

"Hey," she said gently.

He looked up when he heard her voice.

"Hey," he replied.

She sat down next to him, and he just looked at her.

They were both silent for a while until Hanna spoke up.

"Why do we fight so much?" she asked sadly.

"Because we love each other," he answered simply.

"If we love each other then why do we fight?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Let me tell you something, Han," he said, grabbing her hand. "You are, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know how I got so lucky. And I know I don't deserve you. But I love you more than anything. You have no idea how I feel when I see another guy talking to you. I worry every single day that I'm gonna lose you, that you're gonna wake up and realize how much better you could do. You're everything to me, Hanna. And I know I get overprotective, but it's because I love you so much."

By the end of this, tears were streaming down Hanna's face.

"Caleb, I love you _so_ _much_," she said through her tears. "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. I know you get upset when I talk to guys but you need to trust me. We really were just talking. If he was flirting with me, I'm sorry, but trust me when I say I was _absolutely_ not flirting back. I love you and I only want you. All I need is for you to love me. I'm not _flirting_ with other guys, Caleb, I _promise_. You _have_ to believe me."

She looked into his eyes, searching for something, anything to tell her what he was thinking right now.

"I do. I do believe you. I overreacted, I got scared, and I'm sorry. I trust you, though, I really do."

He stood up and looked down at her. By this point, she had at least stopped crying.

"Let's agree to try reeeaaalllllyyyy hard not to fight," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Deal," he agreed, grabbing her hands and pulling her up.

"I love you so much, Caleb," she said, trying to wipe the mascara stains off of her face.

"I love you too, Hanna."

And with that, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, and he planted his lips forcefully one hers. She opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue enter when they heard,

"Ewwww!"

They pulled apart to see Clay and James standing there staring at them, while Claudia and William looked pointedly away, turned in the opposite direction, talking about how good their food had been.

LINE BREAK

Awww! Sweet Haleb moment. We need more of those on the show

So I hope you enjoyed it, especially you, bladgelyluvr09 ;)

I know I haven't updated my stories in forever but I don't feel like talking about that again, just go read my "PLEASE READ ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON!" for more information.

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!

Love ya,

Meg 3


End file.
